eisteacht le mo streachailt
by Missyjose263
Summary: "Listen to me Isabella, you are mine and I dont take too kindly to having to share any of my possessions !"... When you're nothing but a slave passed down from one master to another who will be your salvation and who will be your undoing ? Dark/possessiveward. Rated M for a reason. My first fanfic so please review...
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Donlisha and I'm a new author on ... i've been a devoted reader for quite some time and I wanted to have a go at actually writing a story. My story is mostly a Bella/Edward pairing however Bella might find herself paired with a special someone ( I''ll leave you to figure out who). Im debating whether or not to add a supernatural feel to it... and in terms of how often i update that will have to depend on how you feel... i could try andupdate once a week but the chapters will be very short in comparison to if you gave me a month for each update. im looking for a Beta so if you are interested please PM and i will reply as soon as possible and last but certainly not least READ, REMINISE and REVIEW ( I'd LOve to Know how you feel so dont hold back)

Chapter 1

Bella's story

New world

I woke up with a start… And just as my head rose it dropped back on the pillow! Then all the events of yesterday came flooding back to me. Parents dead…blood shed … main land… fire… death... walls creeping in I can't breathe, can't breath, can't… breath. Suddenly I realised I wasn't breathing. Inhaling a big gush of air I tried to calm my self down.

It had all happened like so…

"Mama, papa!" I shouted with a huge grin on my face which quickly faded when I saw their faces… They looked like they had seen death of which that was going to be the case in a matter of hours.

Papa, who always stood proud as a lion, now looked like a warrior come from a lost battle. And mama the women who could give a mean switch, as good as any task master, now looked like the slave she was.

It was unlike my parents to behave so vulnerable.

I ran to close the distance between us and as I got closer I saw papa's eyes filled with tears! It was then that I realized something was really wrong because papa never cried he was a man for crying out loud!

"What is wrong mama?"I asked when I had finally reached them, but mama did not reply instead she just sniffled. So I turned to papa.

"What is wrong papa?" There was nothing from him either.

"What is wrong?" I persisted.

By now we had reached the house and no one had had the guts to answer me…

"Could someone be so kind as to answer me?"

My papa cleared his throat before he began.

"Honey, you know we love you, right?"

This was an awkward way to begin a conversation with my papa because to start with papa was not one you could talk to about sensitivity and feelings.

"Even if you didn't know hon.' we want you to know that we…we… we love you and you'll always be in our hearts no matter what happens, okay?" He continued.

"What's the matter? Why are you telling me these things?"

Beside me my mama's sniffles had turned into huge sobs.

"Mama, why are you crying?" I tried.

And then she exploded!

"Because child!We've been sentenced to death!"

Shocked by this revelation I kept silent. The silence between us was like the sea with its huge claws waiting for its next victim. With my trembling hand I tried to wipe the tears that came with every role of fear from my mama's face. My teeth were rattling so hard that at one point I thought they were going to shatter.

Then after that… I can't remember! Everything happened so fast. Someone had burst into the room after eaves dropping on our conversation. My mama had been screaming. Papa, fighting for all his worth!

And as for me? I had hit my head on something and was unconscious for the rest of the commotion. The last thing I remember was the sick feeling of being at sea…

My parents had never given me a proper goodbye. I had nothing to remind me of them. The only thing I had was my memory and it didn't have a happy couple sending their child off for holiday. Instead it held a scenario of destruction and bloody screams.

What had happened to my parents? Where they dead like so many others that had disobeyed the master? My parents had sent me to my cousin, Aunt Sarah, who once lived on our lone motherland,Ireland and understood my pain and anguish. She had a son about the same age as me. Jacob. Was that his name? I don't know my mind had not cleared enough for me to think straight.

Just then the door creaked open and out pops a sorry looking Aunt Sarah. She let herself in and in her hands was what looked like a bowl of soup. My mouth watered for this was the first of meals I had seen in what felt like years.

"Here…" she stammered "I brought you some soup."

So I was right. As she took her first steps it was obvious that she was hesitant to come near me, probably afraid that I would throw a fit. I tried to smile, tried to encourage her to come closer, but the only thing I managed was a… well lets just say it was something. It seemed to work. She laughed in exasperation and hurried over.

"How you doing?" What kind of question was this? She knew exactly how I felt! There was a long prolonged silence between us that felt very uncomfortable.

"How long have I been out?" I said trying to blink back the tears that threatened to pour out.

"About a day or two now… you took the blow to your head pretty hard"

The tears that I had been holding back came flooding out and great sobs that shook my poorly body came with every heave.

My mama once told me that men consider themselves the stronger sex, but slave women were the strongest. I had believed her then but now I was the total opposite.

I was a girl of 15, on the cusp of becoming a woman, waiting to be spoon-fed. How pathetic! A real push over and a baby too. If I were back in Tortola I'd be laughing stock of the whole village!

All through this aunt Ruth had been trying her hardest to soothe and comfort me by patting my shoulder I repeating over and over again that things would be alright. Offcourse I was alright. But what did it matter, if my parents where out there somewhere lying there strewn their dignity… oh God help me!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola amigos ! First of all i just wanna say thank you for all the support I've been getting so far... I've tried to reply to most if not all of my reviews and I cant tell you how happy I am; so thank you to those who have Favorited and followed this story... anyhow this story as some of you might have guessed this chapter is in Edwards point of view; If you are confused in any way please pm me and i will get back to you. And you guys still have not told me how often you wish for me to update? Last but not least READ, REMINISCE and REVIEW.  
**

**P.S I'm still looking for a Beta  
**

Chapter 2

Edwards P.O.V

The Earth shattered

Like a thief in the night I stole from them. They worshiped the ground I worked on; they thought me a God. They say I'm blessed with beauty above all else, that Achilles strength was only a speck of what I was capable of. I had no weakness. Yet they were all blind. Blind to this curse. I was a man withering away because of the choices I made when I was a mere boy; I was a fool and was tempted by the prospect of immortality, being on top of the food chain, but in reality that was not the case at all. Dark and alone until I found HER- she that would set me free.

She would be my salvation. The one that would hold me to this earth. My love, my life, my all. She would be MINE and I would protect her with all my being- once I found her there was no letting go.

However, I had long given up on finding her. She was a fantasy- an imagined event that would never come about, the fates would never feel pity and bless my cold soul with such a gift as a mate. Many of my kind had found their other halves such as my seer Carlisle. He found Esme and they have been inseparable ever since. Those like me, who have nothing to live for, roam the night luring innocent girls and seducing them into our beds- tainting our souls to the deepest darkest depths of hell.

I rose from the bed, discarding the carcass of my latest fuck. She wasn't worth my time at all. Her mind was full of filth... prostitutes never seem to amaze me. Her blood tasted of the foul substances humans liked to partake in these days, but at least I was well fed; we didn't want any mishaps at the court today now would we? That would turn out to be rather messy.

Most knew me as Edward Anthony Joseph Cullen the Duke of Norfolk, 9th in line to the throne so as a result I had to attend many if not all court processions- quite a bore if you asked me but my father, Carlisle, had me running around like a headless chicken and if there's one thing my adoptive mother Esme has taught me its respect and obedience so I had no choice but to do as I was told.

All of a sudden there was a loud knocking on my door, if I could call it that, it was more like banging- had someone let the banshees out?

My poor door I'm surprised it hasn't been blown off its hinges yet. I smirk at my own childish humour.

"EDWARD! I swear to God if you don't come out of your little lair I will wreak havoc upon your sorry behind."

Aaah. Alas it was just my pig headed sister Rosaline. The woman needed to learn her damn place- Esme never had the heart to discipline her so she was left to do as she pleased and when anyone stood in her way... well let's just say not many survive to live to tell the tale. She knew what we were after all her future husband, Emmett, was a part of our world as well yet she payed it no mind. It didn't bother her; she claimed she loved us all too much to care. Maybe one day I might find someone to love me like that.

I came out of my brooding as another tirade of fists came down upon my door.

"Edward! I'm gonna count up to 3 and if you don't..."

She never got to finish as I opened the door and engulfed in a hug as I rained as many kisses as I possibly could upon her face. A very un-rose-like squeal escaped her lips.

"Why do you choose to disturb me this early in the morn, is Emmett unable to fulfill his manly duties and you come to ask advice on how to get his loins to please you like I please all my mother's ladies in waiting?" I teased?

The heat spread from her cheeks to the crown of her head and the soles of her feet. I swear you could the steam pouring from her ears. I burst into laughter, "Oh sister of mine how I do enjoy teasing you," I gasped, "Now what is it you wanted?"

No answer came; instead she gave me a chilling stare and made to move away from me, she didn't make it far before I grabbed her arm and pulled her back to me.

"Never turn your back on me Rosaline I don't have the patience for it today, so state your business and be gone!" I said in an eerily calm tone.

She stared at me with her big blue eyes, looking like a deer caught in headlights, and i immediately felt remorse; i didn't mean to take my frustrations out on her. I pulled her fragile human body to me and whispered consolations to her as her little frail shoulders heaved from the deep breathes that she was taking so as to calm herself down.

I felt a slight pressure and knew she wanted me to let go so I did and instead reverted to stroking her golden locks instead.

She took a shaky breath before she started "Father sent me to inform you that the court meeting will be held at Master Emmett's estate." She took yet another breath to steady her trembling form and looked at me with pleading eyes, " I was wondering if I could accompany you?"

I chuckled in amusement and granted her her request.

Later on that day, myself Rosaline and our father, arrived at Emmett's estate. My father as the head of the house went out of the carriage first; followed by myself and being the gentleman that my mother raised me to be I helped my adolescent sister out of the pony and trap, the when most delicious scent ever known hit my nose. The scent was faint but still enough for my powerful senses to pick it up. My eyes darted across the vast space in front of me searching for the source of this delectable smell.

"Edward!" a stern voice warned.  
.

Carlisle turned and gave me a steely glare, " I do not need you distracted. This a very important meeting and if you mess it up I can assure you son of mine, there WILL be dire consequences! Do you understand?" He demanded.

"Yes sir," I said with a curt nod and as if satisfied with my response he walked away toward the entrance of the Mansion, where he was greeted buy a crowd of Sirs, Dukes, nobles and all the other men my father deemed worthy to be in his group of 'friends'.

My little search would have to wait, maybe she was...

"Rosaline, my love, I'm so glad you could make it!" my thoughts were interrupted by Emmett's booming voice. A blur of white later and Rose was out of my reach and in the arms of the arms monstrosity that would soon be her husband. He peppered her face with a thousand kisses whilst his hands roamed across her bodice till it became too much for me to bare.

" Cant you wait till your wedding night? This is hardly appropriate Emmett ! Do you want to cause a scandal?!" I mean I understood the need for us to have constant contact with our mates but that did not mean I had to be OK with having to watch my sister practically getting molested in public view by my best friend.

"Oh Edward don't be such a Grumpy fart." Emmett reprimanded with a huge grin on his face as he gazed lovingly at my sister.

I muttered a few choice curses under my breath whilst Emmett laughed heartily upon hearing them.

"Rest assured Edward I know exactly what will cheer you up. I recently acquired a new slave from Ireland. I know how much you hate those Irish dogs, so I know you'll enjoy taking your frustrations out on her," he said mischievously.

**Thank you for reading... for each time i update i will tell you a must read fanfic and today's must read is... The vikings mistress by LifeInkognito**


End file.
